


The Hymn of the End

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Episode Related, Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, Gen, M/M, Religious Conflict, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam forgets everything between Dean dying and waking up on Tuesday again. He will also never remember he figured out the Archangel thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hymn of the End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enmuse (Scifiroots)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/gifts).



Sam had always been a bright boy. Bright, intelligent and determined. 

Loki's hands are itching, when he watched Sam struggle against the boundaries set upon him. As a God, who loved the chaos, he appreciated the rebellion against a higher order, who tried to take away a brother you loved. 

In the corner of his eye he observes Sam, while being little more than a shadow on the wall. The soul is burning with a heavy intensity and Loki is aware how much he is obsessing over it. The red threads of the demon blood are caging the soul, but Sam's sweet desperation is lighting it to a bonfire in the darkness. 

Sam resembles Loki's true elder brother so much, it hurts. The old mindset inside Loki (called Gabriel) is deeply unsettled and stretching wings that are foreign. Never he had use for them. The Angel never had surfaced since centuries. Yet sometimes he gave directions. Loki knew, he was influenced by Gabriel's emotions. A mindset like his, so old and inhuman even to him, inside his own head, felt like standing next to a dragon. 

Breath of a glowing, flaming and angry fire forced Loki to moves closer to Sam. To this brilliant soul, which light tensed Gabriel's wings and penetrated Loki's own tired and rotten mind. 

Thousand years living in a world that demanded violence and cruelty of its survivors. Followed by false hope and lies, when Christianity conquered his home.     

When Loki with Gabriel stared at Sam Winchester from the shadows, who called desperately out to his brother, who had Loki degreed to bleed out to death this day, he comprehended why angels and humans alike called Lucifer  _The Lightbringer_.  

 _Magnificent, isn't he?_  Loki heard Gabriel's voice resonating inside his head and could only nod. 

He understood as well why Gabriel couldn't specify who exactly he had meant with he: Sam or Lucifer. 

 _Such an incredible soul_ , Loki thought and learnt how the angels must have felt, when they witnessed creation of this world. The race that always had been detested like every decent pagan god (Loki, though was everything but decent and liked Gabriel to a great deal) had been right to worship YHWH all along. 

The creation of humanity that led him to be able to witness this righteous soul, who begged for a brother, which awareness is tucked away of into a world of daydreaming, was enough to bring Loki to his knees. 

Revelation, Yohanna had called it. He had been right. 

Loki felt time using Gabriel's wings like a drum, a deep sound filled the small motel room, when Dean's life came to an end again. Lower, louder and unbroken the beat continued, when a gigantic universal clock judged Dean Winchesters life as over and lifted the human curtain of ignorance for moment. 

When Dean died and his lifeless blood stilled on the ground, Sam lifted his head and gazed beyond the abyss of Loki's mind.    

"Reveal yourself", he commanded with the voice warriors used on battlefields. "Who are you?"

Loki felt Gabriel ascend and drowned in light, when the Archangel announced: "I'm Gabriel, the Messenger of God, Sam Winchester. The task given to you is still unfilled. You shall wake up tomorrow morning and find the Trickster's face." 

It should have been private, just between the Angel and the Human, but Loki had been Gabriel's companion to long. The surge of grace hadn't pushed him away completely. Thus it made it possible for him to sense Gabriel's own conflicting emotions in this matter.   

 _You feel for this human_ , Loki said to Gabriel, grinning. He was the God of Chaos. He was supposed to bring Ragnarökr, he recognized the Hymn of the End and its minstrels. 

"You will not remember", Gabriel thundered the next moment. 

As final answer to Sam's question, but Loki felt the ire directed at him. He grinned, madly, and laughed. Ire he was familiar with, this ire especially. 

It told him, he had been right.  


End file.
